Doctor Vargas
Doctor Vargas '''(also known simply as '''the Doctor) is a major non-player character in Knack ''and ''Knack 2. He is known to be Knack's creator Personality A highly intelligent and respected scientist and inventor, Doctor Vargas is dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge, and using that knowledge in the creation of inventions to improve the lives of humankind. He is skilled in a number of fields, and that of the ancient relics, having studied them for years, with said study eventually leading to the creation of Knack. He is also generally benevolent, being friendly with Ryder, showing parental responsibility towards Lucas, and acting with professional courtesy towards Viktor. However, when he becomes particularly enthused with an idea, he can focus too greatly on the advantages to be gained from it, without stopping to consider any negative consequences that might come about. This goes hand-in-hand with a mild arrogant streak, believing his way of thinking or course of action to be the best, unless challenged and proven wrong. Story Over twenty years ago, Doctor Vargas was in a relationship with another scientist, Charlotte. The two had fallen in love during their collaboration of a new car model. During one of his underground expedition, he and Charlotte found an unique relic orb that would eventually become part of Knack. Knack, with the relic orb. With the recent escalating threat of the Goblins' new advanced weaponry against human settlements, Dr. Vargas volunteers along with Knack, Lucas, Ryder and Viktor to learn where the Goblins got their culture and civilizational advances from. When he with Viktor and Ryder walk into one of the Goblins' settlement, they are briefly captured but Knack and Lucas save them. After Knack takes down the Goblin Chief's Mecha, Daddy Vargas and Knack are forced to chase after Viktor when he forcefully takes Lucas back to his headquarters. There, the Doctor learns about the powerful giant ancient relics that Viktor's company had uncovered, mined deep underneath his family's castle. There is also a locked doorway to more giant relics, and Viktor believes Knack is the "key" to opening it. While escaping, Lucas shows Dr. Vargas Knack's new ability to absorb elements besides relics. The three later then head off to the mine to attempt opening the locked door. Knack is unable to open the door, and they conclude that he is not the key. Viktor and Katrina soon ambush them and knock Knack down a deep crevasse while taking Vargas and Lucas hostage in Viktor's castle. While locked up with Lucas, Vargas confides that he saw similarities in the Goblins' vehicles from Charlotte's designs. Ryder soon arrives with some clues to the Goblins' new weapons and Knack breaks them out. The four escape to Ryder's home in Monte Verde. After Dr. Vargas shows Ryder the photo of the locked doorway, Ryder recognizes it from a cave wall painting from an earlier expedition. When the Goblins raid the city, Dr. Vargas again comments on the design of their vehicles. After creating fake relic tracking devices to help locate the Goblins' manufacturing complex, he and Knack go on their own as Ryder and Lucas set out to find the cave painting. While Knack devastates the Goblins' complex and weapons, Dr. Vargas discovers that Charlotte is still alive. With some bitterness, she explains that the goblins had rescued her from her fall when Vargas didn't and had since then been helping Gundahar in developing war vehicles and weapons against his enemies (until she learned that Gundahar turned her inventions against humans). Despite how Dr. Vargas pleads for her to come back with him, Charlotte refuses. He gives her a signal drone and tells her to call him with it if she ever changes her mind. When Gundahar briefly disables Knack, the goblin argues with Dr. Vargas over Goblin/Human relations. Dr. Vargas agrees with Gundahar how things between their peoples are not right but he can't approve of his warlike methods. After Gundahar escapes, the Doctor and Knack go to meet up with Ryder and Lucas. Upon finding the wall painting, they learn of an ancient relic key hidden in a maze in Obelisk Mountain that can open the locked doorway. Lucas also finds a troubling warning. As Dr. Vargas is excited about the possibilities that the giant relics could offer, Lucas worries and argues that unlocking the doors could mean the end of the world. After Lucas storms off, Vargas asks Ryder if he would stop him if he was doing the wrong thing; Ryder answers that he would. The group heads to the maze and soon see that Viktor and Katrina have arrived before them, thanks to Katrina having bugged Lucas' locket. The four get to the key first, but Lucas argues again with the doctor that they need to destroy the key instead of unlocking the doorway, even getting Knack to side with him. Dr. Vargas is still determined to get the giant relics until Ryder convinces him that Lucas is right about it being too great a risk. However, Katrina in her own mecha grabs the key and gets it to Viktor. After Knack takes her down, Ryder splits from the group to rescue Katrina from the molten area as the other three go after Viktor and the key. Meanwhile, Charlotte and Gundahar have a falling out as Charlotte refuses to help him with more weapons against humans. She soon sends word to the doctor to come save her which he receives while boarding Viktor's giant aircraft. Viktor traps the group and sends them falling to their deaths, not knowing that they had levitation devices on. After failing to retrieve the key, the three found themselves near Gundahar's factory where Charlotte meets with Knack and Lucas. The four soon go after Viktor in a special aircraft that Charlotte had recently built. As the four reach the area of the mine, Viktor had already used the key, resulting in ancient relic structures emerging from the ground. Viktor's men are picked off by the giant guardians. Dr. Vargas stays behind with Lucas and Charlotte as Knack goes to destroy the giant relic orb, resulting in the collapse of the ancient structures back underground. Soon after, the doctor with Lucas, Charlotte and Knack are honoured in a parade. As they are awarded with medals, Dr. Vargas gives Lucas his medal while giving him due credit for his foresight and preventing their deaths. Category:Characters Category:Humans